Piper and Aerrow
by lifeisnotabeach
Summary: Piper reminisces about her and Aerrow... and realises how much she would miss him if anything happened. Serious PiperXAerrow :


OK... so this is my first fanfic ever! I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ;) haha the idea came to me when I was sitting on my bed a few nights ago listening to Jack Johnson. It reminds me of a good mate who I've known for over 10 years and I thought about how it would be when we finished school So yeah enjoy...

The _Condor_ was silent, everyone was asleep and snoring...  
Or so Aerrow thought.

He awoke to the muffled sobs of someone in the room next to him. Glancing at his clock, he saw that it was 1:46am.  
_What would anyone be doing at this time?_ he thought to himself.  
Throwing the covers back, he heaved himself off his bed. He looked down at himself - he was only wearing old grey tracksuit pants.  
_Ah well,_ he thought, _The people on this ship know me well enough._

He slowly opened his door but it creaked a bit anyway. He winced as the creaking got louder and eventually stopped. Sighing, he stepped forward and tiptoed to the door next to his. Pressing his ear against it, he heard the sound of choked sobs coming from the direction of Piper's bed.  
He thought for a moment.  
Should he go in? Or just leave, pretending he hadn't heard anything?  
He decided that it was his duty as their leader to make sure none of his squadron were suffering from emotional pressures.  
He knocked gently on the wood of the door, and the sniffing from inside stopped abruptly.

"Piper?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"Can I come in?" Aerrow asked quietly.  
"Mhmm," sniffed Piper.  
As he entered her room, she was wiping her face with the back of her hand. Slowly closing the door behind him, Aerrow walked lightly across the room to sit on Piper's chair. He spun around to face her, and she looked up at him.  
Her eyeliner was in streaks down her cheeks, and her amber eyes were red and puffy. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, leaning against the wall behind her. She wore a baggy pale yellow sweater that barely covered her shoulders and showed part of her black bra (which he noticed and raised his eyebrows at, his heartbeat quickening) and her undies (there goes that heart again...). On her blankets lay her Ipod, which was paused on a song by Jack Johnson, "Do You Remember". Her midnight blue hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she looked so sad Aerrow felt a strong urge to hold her and tell her everything would be alright.  
_She doesn't feel the same way, Aerrow_, he reminded himself, _Don't push her!_

"This song reminds me of us," whispered Piper, "I've known you for ten years. I went to school with you. And I..." Her voice failed her and she choked up inside. _And I love you_, she thought.  
Aerrow had never seen Piper in such a state. His emerald eyes watched her as she blew her nose on a tissue. He got up and slowly sat down next to her on the bed.  
"Hey, Piper."  
She didn't respond.  
"Piper," Aerrow touched his hand to her face and brought her eyes level with his. "Piper, I care about you. And I hate to see you like this."  
Piper looked deep into his beautiful green eyes, and she could plainly see the worry and pain in them.  
_Oh aerrow, _she thought to herself, _What would I ever do without you._  
"I don't know what I would do if you got hurt. Dark Ace is so unpredictable and the battles are always so dangerous and-and-and-" Piper stuttered and she spoke a thousand words a second. Aerrow lifted a finger and placed it against her lips.  
"You'll never lose me."  
He smiled his gorgeous smile and Piper's heart fluttered.

As he looked into her eyes, he realised he'd never noticed what a beautiful sunset-orange they were.  
Without realising, they had drawn closer together. They were now mere centimetres apart, so, unbeknownst to eachother, they both decided to see how far things would go.  
Aerrow slowly put his hand on Piper's leg, stroking the mocha-coloured skin gently. _Mmm, so smooth._  
Piper brought her arms away from her side and carefully wrapped them around Aerrow's warm neck, entwining her fingers into the Skynight's fiery red hair. They both closed their eyes, leaned in, and went in for the kiss.  
Blood pumped faster, lips pushed against lips and hearts beat quicker.  
Her fingers knotted and twisted in his hair, his hands went up the sides of her body and held her to him. Piper's hands found their own way to his chest and she felt his rock-hard abs tense under her fingertips. Aerrow slowly lifted up her sweater and pulled it gently over her head, throwing it over his shoulder. He reached over to the wall and turned off the light, but they could still see eachother thanks to the moon's soft glow coming from Piper's window.  
Aerrow pulled her onto him as he laid down and he felt her warm body against his. Sneaking under the covers, the two Storm Hawks set off the fireworks.

Sunshine poured in through Piper's bedroom window.

Wait- what?

_Piper's- window- oh my god. I just slept with my tactics officer!_

Aerrow felt Piper's hot back against his chest and he sighed heavily. As he looked down at her, admiring the way the soft morning light played on her features, how it fluttered on her long eyelashes, sparkling in her

amber eyes... which were now open!  
Warm breath tickled Piper's skin and she felt warm hands on her hips. When she opened her eyes, she found herself looking deep into Aerrow's.  
She smiled up at him and moved her body closer to his, Aerrow wrapping his arms around her smooth stomach. Piper didn't have a double bed, which made last night a bit more difficult but all the more fun for both of them. Now that the action had stopped they were both quite comfortable under the cotton sheets, snuggled together.  
Then a peculiar sound came from behind Piper's closed door. Muffled laughter and titters erupted as the two lovers looked in the door's direction. Piper slipped on her bra and Aerrow did it up for her, and she sat up, holding the sheet against her chest (Aerrow had never noticed before, but Piper had an amazing body... but then again, he had never seen her naked...).

Finn and Junko shoved the door open and collapsed into a fit of laughter in the middle of Piper's room.  
"Oh my god! Who would've thought, hey Junko?"  
"Yeahh! I can't belive you two would do that, and at WHAT TIME in the morning?"

The two boys cracked up again, and Aerrow sighed as he looked at the woman who was in bed next to him. Piper stared at him, bewildered. What should she do? She still wasn't wearing her undies... Aerrow had thrown them across the room in the frenzy the night before.  
"Um, Aerrow?" she whispered quietly into his ear, resisting the urge to pull him lips against hers.  
"Yeah," he answered her distractedly, still staring down the laughing heap.  
"Do you think you could reach my wardrobe to get me some undies... or shorts... or anything," she hissed.  
"Oh," he laughed, "Yeah sure."  
She watched him stretch out his muscular arm to retrieve a pair of undies, some denim shorts and the sweater she was wearing last night, which Aerrow had thrown carelessly next to her bed.  
"Thankyou," she whispered as he handed the clothes to her. He quickly ran his lips down her jaw and felt her shiver against him.  
Smiling his amazing smile at her, he turned his attention back to Finn and Junko.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Finn stood up, only to be knocked back over by Junko trying to get up aswell. When they both finally got to their feet, Aerrow's glare had turned to a smirk.  
"So we heard you guys doing _something_ last night... I dunno, Junko... did you know what they were doing?"  
Finn bent over, laughing so hard that Junko clapped him on the back to stop him from choking.  
"Can you give us some peace, guys?" Aerrow asked.  
"No, not until you explain!" was Finn's comeback.  
"As your commanding officer I order you to get out," said an exasperated Aerrow.  
"Well, I thought the 'commanding officer'", Finn made quotation marks with his fingers in the air, "weren't meant to sleep with their specialists! Hmm, Junko?"  
"Alright, Finn, that's it!" yelled Aerrow as he quickly put his pants on and leapt off the bed, as Finn screamed and ran for cover.

Piper laid back down, marvelling at the night before. _That was amazing. I've never seen Aerrow so relaxed but tense, both at the same time!_  
After a few minutes or yelling and pillows being thrown at faces, Aerrow came back alone.  
He leaned against the doorway, hair ruffled, muscular chest heaving.  
Piper propped herself up with one elbow, stroking the empty part of her bed tantalisingly with her free hand. Her eyes glinted in the morning sunlight and Aerrow lost his breath. He ran back to the bed and slid inbetween the covers beside Piper.  
Sighing contentedly, with Piper's head resting against his bare chest and his hand twisting her hair gently, the two fell asleep.


End file.
